


Last Christmas

by m_fence



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_fence/pseuds/m_fence
Summary: Sansa is a teacher who moves home to Wintertown, Jon is a pediatric doctor. They come from two different worlds, and yet it seems they are destined to meet each other. Set across three years each December, their lives continue to overlap without ever meeting.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 85
Kudos: 178





	1. Santa Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Friends! 
> 
> I am SO excited about this little story. It is already completely written, unless I choose to add a little chapter 4 epilogue (which is already thought out in my head). I LOVE Christmas, everything about it, and this little story has been on my mind for a while, and it seemed to fit perfectly with Christmas. 
> 
> I am not usually all fluffy, but heck, I figured if I was going to do soulmates, I'm going full fluffy and really just leaning into the trope.  
> Like corny hallmark movie level fluff - and I'm okay with it! 
> 
> I really hope you like this little bit of Christmas Jonsa! Let me know in the comments if there is interest for a small fourth epilogue chapter!  
> I will post every couple days so this is up before Christmas!

[PICSET](https://meganfence.tumblr.com/post/637508517798019072/last-christmas)

**December 2018 **

Sansa dropped the final box in the middle of her empty, new apartment. Hands on her hips she looked around, a sense of pride, relief, happiness washed over her. An unexplainable feeling that this was where her life was beginning.

She snorted at herself. _Silly Sansa_ , her idealistic romantic ideals.

Walking over to the big window in the living room, she looked out over Wintertown. It was snowing, those big beautiful fluffy snowflakes that everyone loved during the holidays, casting a light sprinkle over the city she loved so much. From her apartment window, she could see the massive Christmas tree that was decorated in the town's square, and lights loosely hung on all the shops.

December was her favorite time of year.

She had spent the last four years in Kings Landing, finishing her teaching degree, but come January she was starting her dream job at Wintertown Preschool – the very same school she and her siblings had gone to growing up. Most importantly, she’d made it home. To the North, to her family, but she’d done it on her own.

Her parents had offered to by her a larger apartment, closer to work, but Sansa had politely declined and found something she could afford on her salary. Independence wasn’t something Sansa just wanted, it had always been something she needed.

This was her life, her future, and she wanted to be the one who took control of it.

Smiling to herself, Sansa found her phone and found her Christmas playlist on Spotify. Finding the box marked **Christmas Decorations** and unpacking it first. Everything else could wait, this was her favorite time of year.

With a venti Starbucks in hand and Ariana Grande’s 'Santa Tell Me' coming through her speakers, she bounced around her apartment, dancing, and unpacking.

_Knock Knock._

Sansa turned quickly to see an older man in the doorway, grey hair and a beard, smirking at her, she hadn’t realized the door had been slightly open still.

“Hi, Lass. Sansa, I presume?” he asked, walking into the apartment and extending his hand. Sansa recognized the voice instantly, Mr. Seaworth, her new landlord.

“Hi, yes, Sansa,” she laughed nervously shaking his hand. “Sorry, caught up in the moment, I guess”

He laughed, “ahh, we could all use some Christmas cheer this time of year. I’m Davos Seaworth, you can call me Davos”

They reviewed the rental agreement, Davos talked her through some of the nuances of the apartment, and then he was on his way, pausing momentarily in the doorway, he turned to her.

“One more thing, the apartment was cleaned when the old tenant left, but I have arranged for someone to come in a clean out the vents – unfortunately, due to timing, they couldn’t do it before you moved in. The old tenant had a beast of a dog. Huge. White. Full of hair.” He chuckled, clearly fond of the beast, as he so aptly named it.

Sansa smiled and nodded, “sure, no problem. Just let me know when and I’ll be sure to be gone.”

“Have a good day, lass. If you need anything, I’m the last apartment on the lower floor.”

Sansa closed and locked the door, and turned back to her disorganized apartment.

“Hey Google, play Christmas music.”

When the music began to play, Sansa smiled and went back to her stuff.

\---

“Sans, I _love_ this apartment,” Jeyne said, emerging from the hallway with Dacey, Sansa’s sister in law. The three had been friends for years, Jeyne and Sansa since preschool – the same school Sansa would be teaching at in a few short weeks.

Jeyne, Dacey, along with Wyn and Arya were coming over for their annual ‘friends-mas’, something they’d done since they were teenagers. Sansa had been only there in spirit and through facetime the last few years, but this year – in her very first apartment – Sansa was hosting.

“Did Margaery say why she couldn’t make it?” Dacey asked, Margaery was a friend from Kings Landing, who had moved to Wintertown for work a few years ago, Sansa had introduced her to the girls and she had quickly joined the pack.

“Work, unfortunately, but she sent her apologies,” Sansa winked, holding up the two bottles of bubbly that Margaery had dropped off early this morning. They had already downed a bottle of red wine, and the girls cheered. Honestly, as they’d gotten older, Friends-mas had resulted in some serious boy gossip and many hangovers over the years.

“Seriously though, Sansa. This apartment is great,” Arya said, plopping herself down on one of the bar stools at Sansa’s island. She and her sister had been… competitive… growing up, both very different from the other, but over the last few years had grown very close. Arya’s compliments meant a lot to Sansa.

“Thank you,” Sansa smiled.

It was truly a beautiful apartment. An old brownstone, transformed into 6 spacious apartments, Sansa was on the top floor and had extra high ceilings and massive windows. The building was old, but updated and had the perfect amount of charm.

“What’s all this, Sans?” Dacey asked, flipping through the big stack of unopened mail, tied in a twine bundle.

“Oh the old tenant, his mail keeps coming here. I’m going to give it to the landlord.”

With a drink in one hand and a shot in the other, the girls raised their glasses to cheers.

“To Sansa being home!”

“To Christmas!”

“To Dr. J Snow!” Dacey laughed, clearly having read the attention to on one of the unopened letters.

“To Dr. J Snow!”

\---

Hours later, 2 bottles of wine, 2 bottles of champagne, and a whole lot of boozy eggnog later. The girls were happily toasted, as they facetimed with Margaery on her break at the hospital.

“God, I wish I was there!” Margaery cried, it was 1 am and Margaery was on her last break on overnights. She was a pediatric nurse.

“We wish you were here too!” Jeyne exclaimed, holding up her glass of eggnog, which was arguably more spiced rum at this point.

“Hey, hey. Marg, do you happen to know one Dr. J Snow?” Dacey asked, and Sansa laughed. Dacey had not let this whole Dr. J Snow thing go all night, very intrigued by the old tenant – even more so when she’d discovered Dr. Snow was indeed a man once she'd seen Mr. Snow from a magazine subscription.

“Uhm, no? Why? The hospital is huge, I doubt I’ll ever meet half the Dr.s here,” Margaery replied.

“Don’t worry about it, M. Dacey has to let it go,” Sansa laughed, although, despite not wanting to admit it, Sansa found herself unexplainably interested in the man who once lived here. Intrigued each time she learned something new about him. She felt, drawn to him, in some sort of ridiculous way that she couldn’t explain.

 _It’s the eggnog talking,_ Sansa decided.

“Ohhh, let what go, tell me tell me. A new man?” Margaery probed, her eager smile on the other end made Sansa and the girls laugh. Margaery was, for all intents and purposes, a love slut. In the best possible way. She loved love, she loved relationships and seeing people happy.

“No!”

“Maybe!”

Sansa and Dacey answered at the same time, Sansa scowling at Dacey for even implying it. She didn’t even know the man, and never would.

“The old renter, that lived here before Sansa. She keeps getting his mail, and Dacey is convinced they are now soulmates.” Arya groaned, not one for the whole soulmate concept, though Sansa had seen a shift in her since meeting Gendry, and despite her nonchalant attitude, she too had been very interested in Mr. Snow this evening.

“Ohhhhh, interesting. Tell me more.” Said Margaery, her innocent smile now turning mischievous.

“Well, he’s a doctor!” Jeyne cried.

“Jeyne!” Sansa chastised.

“and he donates to a Direwolf rescue up north!” Arya added.

“Arya!” she scolded.

What the actual heck was happening right now?

“And he has a big white dog!” Dacey said.

Sansa scowled at all of them, so nosy they were. Still, she found herself disappointed that she didn’t know more.

Seriously, Sansa. She scolded herself. For all she knew, Dr. Snow was an old, married, professor. Nothing implied that he was the young, handsome, surgeon she’d made up in her head. But…

But...

Holy heck, what was happening to her. It was almost like she could see “him” in her mind. Young, handsome, nice – her heart betrayed her by doing that little thumpity thing, and her stomach was a traitor filled with butterflies.

Dacey suddenly jumped up and darted to the door, grabbing the stack of mail.

“We can find out more!” she exclaimed!

Sansa went to grab the stack of mail from Dacey’s hand as she playfully tossed it over to Arya, who darted around the island.

“You can’t go through it mail! It’s a federal offense!” Sansa scolded, trying to stay serious and not laugh. These girls were too much.

Jeyne had taken the iPad and turned it, so Margaery had a full view of the scene unfolding, Margaery crying from laughter on the other side.

“Only if you get caught!” Arya squeaked, darting away from Sansa who almost caught her. Dacey had sneakily kept a letter and opened it while Sansa was busy with Arya.

“Oh, oh, oh! He has a gym subscription!” Dacey jokingly fanned herself, and Sansa rolled her eyes.

That meant nothing…

Right?

“ohhhh,” Arya mocked.

“Sansa, what if he is your soulmate!” Jeyne cried, always the romantic.

“I don’t even know him!” Sansa exclaimed.

There were a million people in Wintertown, one in one million, that’s what meeting Dr. J Snow was – and even at that, there was even less of a chance that a single doctor, who worked out and liked dogs would be single or interested in her.

“Ohhhh, he is late on his water bill! He is a delinquent!” Arya joked, having opened another one of the envelopes!

“Technically,” Sansa said, snatching the water bill away from Arya, “this would be _my_ water bill now. Look at the dates.” She pointed to the dates, the time frame having been for the last 4 weeks, still addressed to J Snow.

Holy hell why was she feeling defensive of a man she didn’t know.

What was wrong with her!

“Awe, Sansa. Defending your man already,” Margaery crooned, wiping tears from laughing from her eyes.

“I give up,” Sansa joked, throwing herself into her sofa. “Go through his mail, go to prison, how disappointed you all would be if he was old and married,” she joked.

“Oh! Well, let's find out!” Jeyne jumped from her spot on Sansa’s floor and grabbed Sansa’s MacBook off the table. “He’s gotta have Insta, or Facebook, hell a LinkedIn account!”

“Not if he’s old,” Sansa grumbled, though she knew she was intrigued.

After what felt like near an hour, but was probably only a few minutes, Arya threw her hands in the air. “Who the fuck doesn’t have an Instagram page?”

“Even my Grandmother has a Facebook page!” Margaery muttered.

It was true, just about everyone, regardless of age, had some form of social media. With so many platforms, even ones designed for simply professional connections, it was… odd that J Snow appeared nowhere – although really, they didn’t have much to go by. No age, no actual occupation, hell maybe he wasn’t even a doctor? Maybe he just filled that out as a joke, not all the mail had said Dr. J Snow.

Sansa didn’t point out to the girls that they _had_ found a couple of J Snows. Maybe not any that lived in Wintertown, but maybe that’s why he’d left. The only reason the girls hadn’t picked one of those J Snow’s was that they hadn’t lived up to the hype they’d created.

When Margaery's break was over, the four girls eventually let Dr. Snow go, putting back any of the mail that was still unopened, they eventually had enough and piled into cabs to go home. 

Leaving Sansa, drunk and alone, wondering. 

_What if?_

\---

Sansa grimaced as she shut the door to her apartment, her head still pounding from the night before. The older she got, the longer the hangovers seemed to last, and unfortunately what she needed right now was Chinese food and lots of water. Since there were no uber eats in Wintertown, so she was trekking into town to get the best Chinese food in the city.

The girls had stumbled into their taxis around 2 am, and Sansa had fallen asleep in bed in nothing but her ugly Christmas sweater. Damn if this wasn’t a sign she was getting old, she hadn’t really drank that much, not the way she’d use to in university, but the hangovers felt like they last for days.

Clad in lululemons, uggs, a cozy sweater, scarf, and a toque, she walked the snow-covered streets of Wintertown. The air was surprisingly warm, considering the snow still on the ground, but it was sunny and it wasn’t windy.

Sansa’s favorite time of year.

Annoyingly, her mind kept drifting to the ghost haunting her apartment.

Why was she so hung up on someone she didn’t know, someone she knew only a select few, superficial facts about.

The girls had drunkenly painted this nearly perfect image of him in her mind, spouting off myths of soulmates, and destiny – all that stuff people dreamed of, but knew wasn’t really true.

The entire universe, working aimlessly to bring two people together? As if it didn’t have better things to deal with – global warming, disease, illness, wars – no-no, Sansa and Dr. Snow was priority number one.

_Right._

Sansa laughed softly and rolled her eyes to herself, the mere thought was near ridiculous. Still, as she watched people shuffle around the streets, shipping bags in hands, couples embracing, friends laughing, strangers waving hello, she couldn’t help herself. Was one of these people Dr. J Snow?

She stopped at a cross in the street.

Was he the father, letting his daughter pick out what doll she wanted for Christmas in the doll shop across the street?

Was he the middle-aged man, picking out a necklace for someone – a wife, a mother a sister?

Was he the handsome man in a navy jacket, politely chatting with the fake Santa accepting change for charity?

_Oh, he is handsome… Sansa! Focus!_

She continued down the street, a block away from the Chinese restaurant, but turned back to the handsome man in the navy jacket, feeling drawn to him for some reason, but when she turned he was gone.

Disappointed, and wondering what the odds were of a man like that being her mystery soulmate, one in one million, she knew – she continued to get her hangover cure so she could head home and watch a corny Christmas movie on the W network.

\---

A week later, Sansa was locking her apartment door, sneaking out to do the last of her Christmas shopping and shopping for a few more things needed before she starts work the first week of January when she heard Davos behind her.

“Sansa, glad I caught you. Can I have the mail you said was still being delivered for the old tenant? He’s going to swing by this afternoon and pick it up,” Davos asked. Sansa nodded and unlocked her door, grabbing the stack – slightly smaller than before due to Dacey and Arya opening a few – and handed the stack to Davos.

“Here you go,” Sansa said, handing him the stack when she exited her apartment. “I think that’s all of it,” she lied and instantly felt guilty – she hated lying, she was always terrible at strategy games, her face was always her tell.

“Thanks, he said if any more come you can just toss it, but there shouldn’t be any,” Davos said, turning to head down the hallway with her, towards the stairs.

Sansa nodded, wondering if there was an inconspicuous way to ask what time Mr. Mystery was coming today. She just wanted to see him… you know, see if he was anything like her and the girls had conjured up in their minds. Ultimately deciding against it, because how did she ask without sounding obvious?

“Have a great day, Lass!” Davos called, and Sansa waved as she was leaving.

A few hours later, and countless bags in hand, Sansa returned home. Having all but forgotten about the mystery man until she spotted Davos on the front staircase, chatting with someone.

The man was shorter than she expected, a little chubby, and had a very noticeable wedding band on his finger.

Could this be Dr. Snow, she wondered.

A gnawing feeling in her stomach, hoping it wasn’t him, but why? What difference did it make to her?

Disappointment washed over her when she saw Davos hand him the stack of mail, Sansa sighed and shook her head, ducking behind a pillar to avoid being seen.

Damn Dacey, Arya, Margaery, and Jeyne, planting silly ideas in her head that she had tried to ignore but at the same time, hoped were maybe, somehow true. The mystery man had indeed turned out to be nothing she had imagined, and more than that – he was married.

I mean who could blame her? Dreaming over that Christmas movie sort of love, the ones that always seemed somewhat unrealistic but still left people hopeful, that maybe it was just that easy to find the person you love, the person you were meant to find.

She laughed and shook her head, she wasn’t going to be sad or disappointed in something that never was, it was merely a dream conjured up by a bunch of young woman over too many drinks. She knew she’d find it at some point, that end all be all love, but that person was not Dr. J Snow.

\---

“Margaery, I am telling you,” Sansa laughed, “he was _not_ what we fantasized and not to mention, married!”

“Well, that’s just quite the shame, you know? Imagine if he’d turned out to be handsome, single and you fell madly, hopelessly in love? That would’ve been quite the story,” Margaery crooned and Sansa’s eyes narrowed. Even through the video chat on her phone, Sansa could see that glazed over, dreamy look on Margaery’s face.

“Mhm… what’s gotten you so lovey?” Sansa asked. Margaery had been busy, and she and Sansa had barely had a chance to chat, aside from a few text messages here and there. Now with three days to Christmas, Sansa was wondering what was up.

“What do you mean?” she asked innocently, but a small smile gave her away.

“Oh my god, spill! You met someone!” Sansa cried, excited but also… how in the heck could Margaery meet someone when she worked 80 hours a week and yet Sansa was _still_ single.

Margaery blushed, that rarely happened.

“Oh, you really like him! Tell me!”

“It's still really new,” Margaery bartered, hands in the air like a defense. “But he is a Doctor at the hospital, an orthopedic surgeon. He’s, just, happy, kind and, so funny.”

Sansa could tell just by looking at her that she liked this guy. The funny thing was, with Margaery that she didn’t really have a "type". She’d dated the nerdy guys, the pretty guys, the rocker guys. Looks played no part in Margaery’s selection, bless her heart, so you never knew what kind of guy she’d bring home – it drove her grandmother crazy!

“Tell me about him!”

“God, well he’s a ginger!” Margaery winked and Sansa snorted. “And he is huge, and I’m not just talking in the _package_ variety, I mean the guy is huge. Tall, broad…”

“And,” Sansa tipped her head to the side and gave Margaery a knowing look.

“Okay, okay, he's huge in the cock variety too,” Margaery and Sansa both howled.

Margaery told Sansa all about Tormund before they agreed to go to lunch after Christmas. 

Sansa spent the rest of her afternoon cozied up on her beige, wingback chair with a boozy hot chocolate, her favorite book, and her furry blanket.


	2. Jingle Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 2019  
> Jon comes home and starts hearing about a certain 'friend'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Chapter 2! I hope you like it.  
> Remember, this is meant to be corny fluff! Chapter 3 will be posted on December 20th, and spoiler - its a long one!

[PICSET](https://meganfence.tumblr.com/post/637679030582345728/last-christmas)

**December 2019 **

_Dashing through the snow_

_In a one-horse open sleigh_

_Over the hills, we go_

_Laughing all the way_

Jon walked down the street of Wintertown, towards the town's center and past a group of carolers, for the first time in a year.

He smiled to himself and pulled the cuff of his jacket up, further covering his neck from the chilly air. It amazed him just how little things could change, as he placed a bill into the charity pot by the same town Santa from last year.

He’d left quickly last December, to fulfill his role in Doctors Beyond the Wall, providing curative and preventative medicine to the indigenous communities in the North. Something he’d always wanted to do and was lucky when Wintertown Hospital granted him a 12 month leave to do so while keeping his job as an attending pediatric surgeon.

“Crow!” Jon heard Tormund shout through the city center, when Jon spotted him he couldn’t help but notice his arm around his beautiful girlfriend.

Jon had met Tormund when they’d both started working at the hospital, Tormund was an Orthopedic surgeon and they became fast friends when they had teamed up on a case involving a 6-year-old boy. Tormund loved the pediatric ward, often coming around and entertaining the kids. Dressing up as a massive easter bunny at Easter, a T-Rex at Halloween. The nurses often scolded him for riling the kids up, but even they loved it – Tormund brought a level of joy to the kids when they needed it most.

Jon hadn’t had the chance to meet his girlfriend, Margaery, because he left a few weeks before they started dating but he’d heard all about her. The wildling was in love, and they’d moved in together after only a few months of dating – which was good because it meant a bigger house since Jon was staying with them for 12 days until his flat was ready. Due to the harsh winters up North, he’d been shipped back 2 weeks earlier than expected.

“Tormund,” Jon said, pulling Tormund into the typical ‘man hug. “How are you, man?”

“Couldn’t be better, couldn’t be better,” he pulled Margaery in closer to him, “Jon, this is Margaery”

Jon extended his hand and Margaery scoffed and playfully shooed his hand away, pulling him in for a soft hug.

“Margaery, it’s so great to finally meet you in person,” Jon said, and it was. Jon had met her a few times over video calls with Tormund, but it was nice to meet her face to face.

“You too, we’re so happy you’re back. Don’t worry I’ve made lots of plans to give you guys all the man time you need.” Margaery smiled.

“Am I one lucky fucker or what?” Tormund bragged, clearly in love with his new woman. He kissed her and Margaery patted him on the chest. Adjusting the strap on what looked to be a very expensive purse, Jon couldn’t help but notice the contrast between the two. Tormund was, well Tormund – loud and unapologetically himself, and Margaery was the epitome of wealth and decorum, even from a distance Jon could tell her purse, shoes, and coat probably cost more than half his entire wardrobe, despite his salary.

“Alright, well Jon it was great to meet you, and I will see you later,” she turned to Tormund, “I have yoga with Sans today, I’ll see you at home later, love.”

Tormund kissed her goodbye and off she went.

“It’s really great to see you, man,” Jon added, as he and Tormund grabbed a coffee and headed towards his car. ‘She seems great.”

“She is, she really is. Smart, beautiful, amazing with the kids – you’ll see that when you start working with her. You know, that friend she’s going to yoga with-”

“Don’t even go there,” Jon cut him off with a chuckle, “ I just need to settle back in, no dating. Not after Ygritte.”

Ygritte was one of Jon’s only real regrets. Tormund had set them up, she was his friend's cousin, and she was seriously unhinged. It started okay, she was loud and outspoken much like Tormund and that hadn’t bothered Jon, but dating Ygritte was like dating a damn bouncy ball.

Up down

Up down

Up down

The woman could go from laughing to throwing a vase at his TV in a matter of seconds.

Jon had sworn off _ever_ letting Tormund setting him up again.

“Oh, right, Ygritte,” Tormund grimaced, “I’ve apologized for that right?”

Jon laughed, there were no hard feelings, hell Ygritte wasn’t even a sore subject, it had been so long that Jon could laugh about it now – but still, despite his obvious win with Margaery, Jon couldn’t trust Tormund’s judgment as far as he could throw him.

“Seriously though, her friend..” Tormund started but stopped when Jon sent him a look. “Man it’s good to have you home.”

Jon laughed, “Good to be back, buddy.”

\---

Jon was on the ground of Tormund and Margaery’s home, roughhousing with Ghost who Jon had just picked up from his mom's place – she had been “Granddog” sitting for the last year.

“Whose the best boy?” Jon cooed as Ghost jumped on him, thankful that Margaery had agreed to let Ghost stay with them for the next week and a half. He was a big boy, half husky half direwolf, but as domestic as they came. More of a big suck than anything.

He’d always had a soft spot for the direwolves, they had gotten such a bad reputation and became targeted by hunters for their coats. He’d been volunteering with a direwolf rescue when he’d found Ghost. His husky side meant he’d never survive in the wild, not with the other direwolves, but his direwolf heritage scared most people off. When Jon found him he was at a kill shelter, and he knew he had to take him home. 

He was a handful, he was mouthy and sometimes stubborn as all hell, but he was a great dog.

“He really is massive, isn’t he?” Margaery asked, coming into the room from their kitchen with a cup of tea.

It had only been 3 days, but Jon could see why Tormund was so happy. Margaery was great – nice, funny, she put up with Tormund’s shit. Hell, she actually seemed to enjoy his antics.

Maybe her friend wouldn’t be so bad…

_No, no. No dating._

“He is,” Jon laughed, as Ghost wandered over to Marge for pets, enjoying the attention.

“We should introduce you to Sansa’s new pup,” Margaery said more to Ghost and then looked at Jon, “she just got a husky pup named Lady, a rescue.”

Jon nodded, suddenly overcome with the urge to completely interrogate Margaery on her friend. Why did he care so much? The feeling wasn’t just simple curiosity, but a _need_ to know more, why was he so drawn to someone he’d never met, never seen and, until 3 days ago, never heard of?

Suddenly Margaery’s phone rang, “speak of the devil,” she laughed. “Hi, Sans!”

Margaery got up and went back to the kitchen when Ghost trotted back over to Jon and plumped down for a belly rub, Jon used the distraction to make it seem like he wasn’t eavesdropping on their conversation, but he’d be lying if he wasn’t a little.

Why did he care so much?

_“I swear, those kids love you, Sansa. Do you want to teach a different grade next year?”_

School teacher… well that’s hot.

_“You’re surrounded by a bunch of 5-year-olds, of course, your day is fun.”_

Preschool teacher, that’s adorable.

_“hell no, girl. I’m not doing that advanced yoga class again. I’m pretty sure I pulled my back out last time.”_

Jesus, fuck.

“You know,” Tormund cleared his throat across the room, leaning in the doorway with an amused smirk on his lips, “you could just ask to meet her.”

Clearly, Jon’s face had given away more than he’d meant to.

“Tor!” Margaery called from the other room, “Could you come in here a sec!”

Tormund walked to the kitchen and called over his shoulder, “Just let me know!”

 _Smartass,_ Jon chuckled, knowing how much Tormund was biting at the bit to redeem himself from the Ygritte fiasco.

\---

After a grueling few weeks of coming home, getting back to work at the hospital, diving headfirst into research, and finally moving into his new place. Jon decided it was time to come up for air and meet the boys for a drink after he finished his evening shift at the hospital.

At the pub downtown that they used to frequent often, The Nights Watch, Jon met Tormund and a few old friends from Univerisity, Grenn and Edd. Outside of Tormund, he’d been so busy he hadn’t gotten to catch up with many friends since being home but found they fell into familiar ease.

The only one missing was Sam, who was home with his wife Gilly and their 2-week old daughter.

“So, Snow. You dating anyone?” Grenn asked. Grenn had gotten married two years ago, Edd was engaged and Tomrund was on his way – that left Jon.

“Fuck, he’s probably still on a chick sabbatical after Ygritte,” Edd joked, which was arguably true.

Jon laughed and shook his head, “No, it's not the right time, I need to just get settled being home again.”

Although, that wasn’t fully truthful. While yes, he was single, he found his mind wandering to a certain teacher quite often.

Over the last couple of weeks, Jon had begun to hear more and more about Sansa.

Beautiful.

Funny.

Sweet.

He found himself wanting to know more, wanting to ask questions but stopping himself because honestly, he still hadn’t figured out the pull.

He understood attraction, seeing someone from across the room, and wanting to know more. But that usually stemmed from something physical first. A smile, a laugh, sometimes something more shallow like looks.

But he didn’t know this woman, he hadn’t seen her. He hadn’t felt the same pull when Margaery had talked about her friend Jeyne who was a vet – he liked dogs, he found the idea of someone dedicating their lives to animals attractive, she was obviously bright – and yet, nothing. No inner need to ask questions, no fantasizing about what she may look like.

And yet with ‘Sansa’, he couldn’t stop.

He didn’t want to date, he really really didn’t. He’d only just gotten back, and after taking a 12-month sabbatical, he needed to focus on the hospital, his research. He had friends to catch up with, his mom was eager to see him as much as possible.

He had a lot going on.

And yet…

While he’d been staying with Tormund and Margaery he found himself coming home hoping she was there or hoping when Margaery would come home, Sansa would be there too.

Just this lingering nagging feeling he couldn’t shake, which drove him absolutely mad.

“Well, you’ll get to meet Shireen tonight, she’s coming after work with a couple of friends from work,” Edd said, Jon hadn’t met her yet considering they'd gotten engaged after just a few months of dating. They were moving further north in a couple of weeks, so Jon probably wouldn’t be seeing them for a while.

 _When you know, you know,_ Edd had said on the phone when Jon questioned the quick decision 3 months ago. Hell, who could argue with that?

“What does Shireen do again?” Jon asked, just as his phone rang. “Hang on, sorry.”

“Hello?” he answered, seeing his mom’s number pop up on his phone, she never called this late.

_“Is this Jon?” the man on the other phone asked._

Panic hit Jon instantly.

“Yes, who is this?” He quickly moved his phone from his ear, the call was definitely coming from his mom's cellphone.

_“Jon, I’m your mother’s neighbor. She asked me to call you, she was having some severe chest pains tonight, and I called 911 when I saw her collapse in her front yard. She’s being taken to Wintertown General, if I remember correctly, you’re a doctor there?”_

Holy fuck.

Jon instantly stood, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair.

“Yes, I am, thank you for calling.” He quickly hung up the phone, not bothering for formalities of goodbyes.

“Fuck. I’ve got to go. Mom’s being taken to the hospital.” Jon said to the guys as he tossed a couple of bills down on the table. “That outta cover it.”

“Don’t worry about it, Jon,” Tormund said in a hurry. “Just go! Text me later and let me know that everything is okay.”

Jon rushed out the door of the pub, barely paying attention to anyone around him as he lightly bumped into someone passing by, as he caught sight of the most beautiful red hair against his shoulder. Like fire against his black shirt.

“Oops, so sorry!” The woman said, her voice… it stopped him. Every fiber in his body told him to turn around, but he had to go, this was his mom for christ's sakes.

Instead, he mumbled a half-assed “my fault, sorry,” and all but ran out the door.

Since he’d been drinking he grabbed the first taxi he could, quickly getting into the backseat.

“Wintertown General, quickly. Please.”

\---

“Shit man, I’m sorry to hear that. Did you look at her charts?” Tormund asked, handing Jon a bottle of cold water from the fridge.

It had been three days since the night at the pub. Jon’s mom had a heart attack, luckily her neighbor had immediately called an ambulance and she had been able to avoid major surgery. Still, Jon was exhausted. He’d spent every minute of the last three days at the hospital, either working or with his mom.

Lyanna had raised Jon as a single parent, parent, not mother because she had been both mom and dad for him. Jon leaving for a year had been hard on her, he was her only child and the two were close, so the thought that he’d been away for a year, only been back for a few weeks and he’d almost lost her?

Well, it had been a long three days and he still wouldn’t have left, had it not been for her urging to go home. Jon was pretty sure she was sick and tired of his hovering.

“I did,” Jon nodded, “she’ll be okay.”

As much as he felt like an ass, Jon hadn’t been able to get that red hair off his mind for the last three days. He should have been 100 percent focused on his mom, and he was, but at night, when he’d finally doze off, he’d see the fire against his arm, or hear that voice in his head.

“You’ll never guess who ended up coming out,” Tormund said.

“Who?”

“Sansa,” Tormund smirked, “turns out she works with Shireen. I had no idea, I knew they were both in education, but I never knew they worked together. Shireen just started at the school a few months ago, and I guess they hit it off.”

No fucking way… could it be.

“That so,” Jon said, trying to wrap his mind around it. Was there any chance that had been Sansa?

This was getting a little too Nicholas Sparks for him, there were probably hundreds of women in and out of that pub last night, the odds of Sansa being the pretty redhead was slim to none.

“You missed out man, seemed like she met someone last night. They seemed to hit it off.” Tormund shrugged.

Isn’t that just the way of it, Jon wondered. Of course, she fucking did, from what he’d heard about her, he was surprised she’d been single for as long as she had anyways.

“I didn't miss out, I wasn’t interested,” Jon said plainly, and he wasn’t, not really.

Was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next-  
> December 2020!  
> Is there interest in a Chapter 4 mini epilogue?


	3. My Only Wish (This Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa finally meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! The reception to this story has been so overwhelming! I am both nervous, but excited for you all to read this chapter! 
> 
> Also... note the new chapter count - Epilogue is coming! 
> 
> Thank you, THANK YOU, for your support on this one!

[PICSET](https://meganfence.tumblr.com/post/638075822535737344/last-christmas)

December 2020

How was it Christmas, again?

December, again?

Another year passed…

AGAIN!

Usually, Sansa loved the holidays. They were her – no no no, _are_ , the holidays ARE her favorite time of year, she sure as heck wouldn’t let Joffrey take this from her too. But holy ef, she was in her pity party feels this year.

It just felt, ugh it just felt different this year.

Fuck it, this year kind of sucked.

Another year passed and nothing changed.

Her life was good, excellent really. Good job, great friends, amazing apartment. Family. Dog.

Maybe she would be feeling slightly more optimistic if she hadn’t just become single .. again.

Damn it, she was a successful woman, she was happy without a man, she didn’t _need_ a man, but she’d be lying if she didn’t want a man. Another year closer to 30 and still single.

And annoyed at herself for not being ‘21st Century’ and saying she didn’t care.

She cared.

Not to mention she’d just wasted 4 long months on a man who wanted nothing more than her last name.

It’s not like she’d wanted to marry Joffrey, Sansa snorted and rolled her eyes at the mere thought and gestured to the bartender who had been supplying the endless glasses of eggnog all night – graciously more nog than egg,

She hadn’t wanted to marry Joffrey, didn’t even love Joffrey, but it still stung to find out the only reason he was with her was that she was a Stark. Dating her to gain access to her father, and his connections and influence in the North.

Which would explain why he’d been cheating on her the whole damned time too.

Of course, that’s how she ended up at her family's annual Christmas Gala, the premier event in Winterfell, surrounded by hundreds of people and utterly alone.

Single and alone.

This time last year she’d met Dickon at a pub, but that didn’t last long. He was…nice… but ultimately rather boring. Then Joffrey came around and he’d been fun, at first, until he wasn’t. Neither had ever felt like the right 'fit' like she knew exactly what or who she wanted but hadn't met him yet.

“Arthur,” Sansa mopped, giving an overly expression and mocking pout, “Another please, make it a double.”

She felt almost a little drunk but was sure that was probably more from the sugar than the rum. But she was going to indulge in her favorite holiday drink goddamn it, she’d earned it this year.

Drink eggnog and eat all those delicious appetizers wandering around this place.

Just as Arthur handed her umpteenth glass, a man slid in beside her, with a finger in the air, he gestured to Arthur.

“Scotch, neat. Thank you.”

Holy fuck, his voice. That deep Northern accent that was oddly familiar, though she couldn’t place it.

Sansa looked at him them,

Holy fuck, he was hot.

Annndddd, he caught her checking him out.

Fucking excellent.

“Hi,” he said in that deep voice.

Too embarrassed, Sansa smiled sweetly, nodded, and looked back at her drink. Cursing herself for not coming later with Margaery and Tormund.

She wanted to get up and leave. Go find Robb, or Arya, or Jeyne. But something kept her glued to her seat. Unable to help herself she glanced over at the stranger beside her, surprised to find him looking right back at her, something stormy in his dark eyes.

“Hi,” she said softly and laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

The stranger laughed and tilted his head to the side,

“Hi,” he paused, “can I get you another?” he gestured to her nearly empty glass.

She should have said no, said goodbye, and left.

But she couldn’t and didn't want to.

Instead, she smiled.

“Yes, I’d love one.”

\---

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

The most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, nearly drowning herself in eggnog.

He shouldn’t have gone over, she wasn’t exactly giving off a social vibe, but he couldn’t control his feet as he walked over to her and ordered a Scotch.

When he looked over at her, he’d had to stop himself from grinning, she had totally been checking him out, and holy fuck she blushed.

She was fucking adorable and he’d never even spoken to her.

“Hi,” he said, hoping to break the ice.

He was disappointed when she only smiled and looked away, he had misread this interaction, but he couldn’t look away.

Something about her hair, he found himself drawn to it.

 _Fucking creep,_ he thought to himself, but couldn’t help it. Something about her hair, it was like he’d seen it before, but he couldn’t quite place it.

She turned to him and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She was stunning.

“Hi,” she laughed nervously.

 _Holy fuck,_ that voice. Like something out of a dream.

“Hi,” he replied, noticing her glass was almost empty again, wondering how someone could drink so much eggnog. “Can I get you another?”

For a second it looked like she was going to say no, hesitance flashing across her face before she finally smiled and agreed.

_Thank fuck._

He ordered their drinks and turned back to her.

“I’m Jon,” he said, extending his hand out to her.

She didn’t take it.

Instead, she cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at him, a mischievous smirk on her face.

“So, this could be the eggnog talking, but how about tonight, no names?” she shrugged.

“No… no names?” he questioned, completely confused at the idea.

“That’s right, no names. We’ll talk, we’ll drink, maybe we will dance, and if you still want my name, I’ll text it to you tomorrow,” she said, smiling.

“How will you text me your name tomorrow?” he asked, he raised an eyebrow.

“If I still want your name tomorrow, metaphorically, of course, Jon,” she winked, damn she was cheeky. “Then I will ask for your number tonight.”

Jon narrowed his eyes at her, assessing her. Something about her felt so familiar, but he was certain he’d never met her before.

What he did know, was he needed more than just this conversation with her, and he would get it, regardless of her rules.

“Alright, mystery girl, you’re on,” he extended his hand to her again, and this time we took it.

Jesus Christ, if he wasn’t being ridiculous enough already, he would have sworn there were literal sparks between them. Where the hell had his balls gone?

When had he gotten so sappy?

What was this mystery girl doing to him?

\---

Time with Mystery Girl flew by. It felt like mere minutes, when he glanced at his watch, it had been over an hour. He’d never had so much fun with someone he didn’t know, not even so much as a name, but this girl was spectacular.

She was funny and smart.

Fucking gorgeous.

Along with her no-name rule, she also enacted a no personal information rule. No talk about what they did for a living, no talk about family. Normally, Jon would be at a loss. His mom, his job, it was such a part of him. Conversation without context seemed shallow, and boring usually. But not with this girl. They seemed to have an endless conversation, that felt neither shallow nor boring.

He could listen to her talk and laugh for hours.

Still trying to place that voice, where had he heard it before.

Certain he had, more now than ever, he couldn’t place it and it was driving him mad.

“Sansa!” he heard someone call from behind him, Mystery Girl’s eyes went wide.

Now that voice, Jon knew.

Jon turned to see Margaery and Tormund approaching them. He turned back to the girl, who was now blushing, and back to Margaery.

No fucking way.

Sansa.

Sansa, Margaery’s friend.

Sansa, the mystery girl he’d been hung up on nearly a year ago.

Holy shit.

Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. Her hair, her voice.

She _was_ the girl from the bar over a year ago. The one he’d long since forgotten about, but that haunted his dreams for weeks.

Margaery and Tormund finally reached them and she hugged Sansa, Sansa glanced over Margaery’s shoulder at Jon and shrugged, as if to say ‘secrets out.’

“I’m so happy you two met!” Margaery exclaimed, pulling away from Sansa as Tormund patted Jon on the back. “I was hoping you’d finally meet tonight!”

It was always a strange type of coincidence they’d never met. Over the year Sansa had dated two guys that he’d heard of, and Jon had been seeing someone for a couple of months, Val. Outside of that, it seemed the universe seemed desperate to keep them apart. Parties that he’d attended, Sansa had always had something come up. Events he’d had to miss, she always ended up at.

It was kismet in some ways.

And yet, here she was, and he’d been talking to her for hours unknowingly.

“Let’s grab a drink,” Tormund said to Margaery, sensing the heaviness between Jon and Sansa, they went to the bar a few feet away, leaving Sansa and Jon to themselves again.

“Sansa,” Jon said, nearly in awe.

“Your Tormund’s friend, Jon?” she asked, shock laced her voice, Jon laughed.

“Guilty, do you know how desperate the two of them were to get us together?” Jon joked, gesturing to Margaery and Tormund at the bar.

“Oh, trust me, I know,” Sansa laughed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you my name. I just got out of a relationship with someone who was using me for my family and I... I just didn’t want to be known as a Stark tonight.”

Jesus, he hadn’t even caught on that she was a Stark, too distracted by all the other revelations. Stark’s were the socialite family in Wintertown.

Jon found himself with an overwhelming urge to find her ex and punch him in his face.

“I get it, Sansa. It’s okay.” Jon said, and it was, he would have gotten her name by tomorrow, he was sure.

“So, this might seem a bit forward, but I’m actually over this party tonight.” Truth be told, so was Jon. “What I’d really like to do is grab a coffee and walk around for a bit, would you like to join me?” she asked shyly.

Jon glanced outside to the big fluffy snow falling and down at her open-toed shoes, he cleared his throat.

“You want to walk outside in that,” he gestured to the big windows of the library, “in those?” he asked.

She laughed and smiled, “I have boots at coat check.”

She was nothing like he would imagine a Stark. Down to earth and so fucking fun. This girl had a zest for life and he wanted to experience it with her. Everything about her felt, special. Which was so ridiculous to say about someone he’d just met but he hadn’t just met her, not really.

He’d been hearing about the woman for more than a year.

He’d been meant to meet her a hundred times.

He wasn’t a huge believer in destiny, but he figured this is about as close as it got.

His connection to her was nearly palpable, like something lingering between them that made time nonexistent. He didn’t care that it only been a few hours, something about this girl told him his life was about to change.

Hell, it had changed two hours ago.

“Sure, Mystery Girl. I’ll walk in the snow with you.”

\---

There was something so perfect about walking outside during a fresh snowfall.

They’d gotten a hot coffee from a café in downtown, and started walking in the direction of Sansa’s townhome.

Something about this night felt so perfect.

They’d already talked for hours at the party and still seemed to have an infinite amount to talk about. Talking with Jon felt so… easy. Like they’d been friends for years.

Not telling Jon her name had been a last-minute decision after Joffrey Sansa just didn’t want to be a Stark for a night. She figured if they hit it off, and he still wanted her name in the morning, then it wouldn’t matter, then he’d wanted to get to know her for her and not for her name.

Luckily for her, Jon hadn’t cared about her slight manipulation.

And what were the odds?

Margaery and Tormund had gone on and on about Jon for weeks last Christmas, trying everything in their power to get Jon and Sansa together. Then Sansa had met Dickon at a pub, and they’d gotten somewhat serious, and the setup attempts stopped.

They’d tried again when Sansa was single, but then Jon had started seeing someone.

And the trend seemed to continue.

What were the chances that the two of them had met unknowingly tonight?

They had to have been slim.

He was just as handsome as Margaery had said and just as nice as Tormund had.

They turned onto Sansa’s street when Jon laughed.

“I used to live on this street,” he said.

Sansa was shocked

“Really?” she asked.

Jon looked down at her, “Yeah, a couple of years ago, before I went North. 609,” he said fondly.

Sansa stopped.

_No freaking way._

“609?” she asked, confused Jon nodded.

Sansa looked at the building beside them.

609

“What apartment?” she asked in wonder.

“Apartment 3B,” he answered.

It felt like time stilled, Sansa was brought back to two years ago, memories she hadn’t thought of in years.

Dr. J Snow.

Jon Snow.

Jon worked with Tormund.

Tormund was a Doctor.

Sansa must have looked a wreck because the look on Jon’s face was this mix of amusement and confusion.

“You’re a doctor?” Sansa asked, but she already knew the answer.

Jon laughed awkwardly, “well, yeah. I would've told you but you said no work talk.”

“I live in your apartment,” Sansa blurted out suddenly.

“You what? huh?”

“But that’s not possible, I saw you and you… you didn’t look like you,” Sansa mused almost to herself. This situation was nearly overwhelming.

“Sansa, what are you talking about?” Jon asked.

So, Sansa told him. The whole story about moving into his apartment, getting his mail – though she left out the part about them opening it – when _he_ had come by to get his mail.

Everything.

Even while she was telling him Sansa couldn’t fully believe it.

Things like this didn’t actually happen to people outside of one of those low budget, corny yet fantastic Hallmark Christmas movies. Soulmates wasn’t a thing. Destiny wasn’t a thing. Two people weren’t supposed to meet against all odds. No – that wasn’t a thing.

Except? It felt like it was for them. That unexplainable pull she’d felt two years ago to a man she didn’t know. The same pull she’d felt tonight when she’d met Jon at the bar. All of it felt like more somehow.

More than just circumstance.

More than random coincidence.

“That was Sam,” Jon said in wonderment, “my friend, Sam. I was supposed to come to get my mail, but I got called North earlier than expected, so Sam came to get my stuff.”

It felt like everything was coming into focus. Like this universal shift had happened. That whatever destiny or kismet energy you believed in had worked tirelessly to bring them together. She didn’t care that she’d only known Jon for a few hours, it felt like she’d known him for years and, in some strange way, she had.

“Jon,” she asked, she looked up at him and he held her gaze, his dark eyes filled with what Sansa optimistically saw as wonder. “Do you believe in destiny?”

Jon smiled softly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I didn’t, but I certainly do now.”

Ask her years from now, and Sansa wouldn’t know who moved first. Her, Jon, it didn’t matter, their lips collided in an instant.

Sansa moaned softly into the kiss as Jon deepened it, uncaring that they were on the street in front of her apartment, Jon kissed her and she swore she could feel it in her toes. His lips on hers, guiding her, taking everything she was offering his. It wasn’t the awkward first kiss of strangers, no this was years of build-up in one perfect moment.

“Do you want to come upstairs for a coffee?” she asked, breathless when they finally pulled away from each other. His eyes somehow darker than before, this mix of lust and wonder, that Sansa was certain matched her own.

Jon nodded and took her hand, they walked towards the building.

“I need to see what you’ve done to my apartment,” he joked and Sansa rolled her eyes as she unlocked the main door.

“It’s my apartment now, Doctor Snow.”

Doctor Snow… what were the freaking odds.

\---

It felt like he was in a dream.

Some complex and interconnected dream that was confusing, and amazing, and that he never wanted to wake from.

Two years ago, when he’d moved out of this apartment, Sansa had moved in. Two fucking years.

Margaery and Tormund meeting.

That night at the bar.

All of it leading them to right now. It was fucking wild.

Sansa fiddled with the lock on the door and laughed softly, Jon remembered the lock well. A finicky little thing that you needed to jiggle. Davos had offered to replace it so many times, but it gave the place character.

“I’m just going to go get Lady, my dog, I’ll be right back,” Sansa said when they entered the apartment, setting her keys in the little dish on the table beside the door.

Jon nodded as he toed off his shoes and took his jacket off, hanging it on the empty hook beside the door. He looked around, the place was certainly nicer since she’d been living here. Well decorated, better furniture, huge fucking Christmas tree for a moderately sized apartment, but it still felt like home. He’d lived here for four years before he’d left.

Suddenly this beautiful beige husky came bounding through the hallways. She was on the smaller side for a husky, and much smaller than Ghost, but absolutely stunning.

_Like her mom._

“She’s friendly, I’m just going to get changed if you don’t mind,” Sansa called from the master bedroom.

“Take your time,” he called back, trying to ignore the fact that the thought of Sansa naked down the hall made him instantly hard – like some teenage boy. He kneeled on the floor, suit be damned. Lady came over to him cautiously, probably smelling Ghost. Her tail wagged enthusiastically and Jon knew he was in.

“Hey pretty girl, look at you.” He scratched behind her ear as she butted up against him for more. “Oh yeah, you like the attention to huh.”

Jon gently took her tag, _Lady,_ he remembered Margaery had mentioned the name to him once. He shook his head, still trying to put it all together.

“Lady,” Sansa scolded playfully, coming down the hallway, “leave him be.”

He nearly swallowed his fucking tongue. She’d looked beautiful tonight, of course, she’d been a vision in her ballgown with her perfect hair, but holy fuck he could look at this Sansa every day for the rest of his life.

_Wait, what?_

She’d changed into leggings and a cream sweater that just slightly showed her extremely toned stomach. Suddenly being reminded of that advanced yoga, he’d so interestingly heard Margaery talking to her about once.

“Do you want a coffee,” Sansa asked, and Jon shook his head. He couldn’t help it, overcome with a need for her that he’d never be able to explain.

He walked closer to her, she swallowed.

“Tea,” she tried again, though her eyes her staring at his lips.

Again he shook his head, reaching her and lifting her onto the counter, stepping between her legs.

He tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

Claiming her mouth once more, he wasted no time, he needed to taste her as he demanded entrance to her mouth. She gave into him easily, which excited him, and went directly to his extremely hard cock.

She gently pushed on his shoulder, and Jon stepped back slightly.

“I just want you to know, I don’t do… this,” she gestured between them. “Never on the first night, and never with someone, I don’t know.”

Jesus Christ, she was perfect.

“I know,” he said honestly.

Sansa looked at him incredulously, “but how? You don’t… you don’t know me.”

Except he did. Somehow. He knew her, and she knew it. It was nearly unbelievable and he understood the hesitation, to feel so connected – so instantly in tune- with someone you’ve only met that night.

“Sansa,” he said softly, “do you feel like I'm a stranger?”

Sansa shook her head,

“No. No, I don’t.” Sansa answered instantly.

“Then fuck it. Fuck that this was the first time we met. We met two years ago when you moved into this apartment and made me a fantasy guy. We met a year ago at that pub. We’ve met 100 times over the last two years every time we learned something new about each other.”

Sansa smiled, and that smile instantly became Jon’s favorite smile. Honest, open, hopeful, sexy as all hell.

“Well, I guess we have some time to make up for then huh?” she asked sweetly and locked her ankles tightly behind his back.

“Fuck yeah we do,” he growled and lifted her and carried her towards the bedroom.

\--

They’d woken that morning as a tangle of limbs.

Not knowing where she started and Jon ended.

Not that it mattered, as soon as Jon had known she’d been waking up, he woke her fully with his face between her legs, before burying himself inside her for the fourth time.

Then again in the shower.

Sansa wasn’t a virgin, but she’d never wanted sex this much. Sex had been fun when it happened, but she could take it or leave it most nights. With Jon though, she wanted it just as much as he did, which seemed to be all the time.

They had finally gotten and stayed clothed when they’d decided to take Lady and Ghost for a snowy walk along the river. Jon only lived about a 20-minute walk from Sansa’s, so they’d decided to walk to his place instead of drive.

Sansa had laughed when Jon had gotten dressed, giggling that he was the one doing the walk of shame, wearing the same clothes from the night before.

Jon had wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

“I’ll gladly do the walk of shame for you,” and Sansa had smiled into the kiss.

Jon suggested a part of the river that was off-leash friendly, so the dogs – who instantly became best friends – could run off some energy. Sansa agreed, and now as they walked hand in hand with their Peppermint lattes, Sansa was certain this was it for her.

Jon was it for her.

She’d tried to deny it last night, just a little because it just seemed so crazy to her, but there was no denying it now.

They still had so much to learn about each other, but this was their endgame.

A tug on Sansa’s hand stopped her, Jon had stopped walking and was looking at her with those dreamy Jon Snow eyes. Dark, stormy, serious.

“What?” she laughed, did she have whip cream on her lip? Something in her hair?

He smirked at her and pulled her into him, kissing her softly. Sansa leaned into the kiss, reveling in his warmth. He pulled back, his thumb gently grazing her cheek.

“You’re it for me. I’m done searching, done looking, because this whole time, I’ve been looking for you.”

_Yup. Endgame._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I hope you all liked it! I'd love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> Chapter 4 will be posted on December 23rd. Our happy (and smutty ;) ) wrap up for these two love birds! 
> 
> Tumblr: meganfence


	4. A Perfect Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue set one year later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, we're here. Just in time for Christmas. 
> 
> Thank you all for your support on this story, this little story means alot to me, and is possibly my favourite thing I've written. I'm so glad it's brought some joy! 
> 
> Please enjoy their little epilogue!! With a little Christmas smut!
> 
> Ps. technically the picset has spoilers... but not really because it IS an epilogue haha

[ PICSET ](https://meganfence.tumblr.com/post/638268526111719424/last-christmas)

December 2021

There were certain moments in Jon’s life where he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that at that moment his life changed forever.

Being accepted into medical school.

Meeting Ghost.

The day he got accepted into Doctors Beyond the Wall.

But more than any of that, the day he finally met Sansa.

It had been a year since they’d finally met, after years of being meant to, and he’d never looked back. He knew from the minute he’d laid eyes on her that she was someone important, and he knew from that first night together that she was it for him.

He was done.

He was hers, forever.

And he was okay with being all in for her.

Tormund had said to him early on in his relationship that there was ‘something about these women,” and it was true. In his opinion Sansa was everything. Smart, beautiful, kind, she came from a good family, had solid values, goals. Any man would be the luckiest bastard to have her affection, so once she gave in to him, well fuck, he was going to cherish that.

Things between him and Sansa had moved quickly. They weren’t kids, they were grown adults, who had every aspect of their lives figured out, apart from romance. They didn’t need to figure out who they were outside of their relationship, they’d already done that, and they were both lucky enough that they complemented each other. Sansa understood that Jon’s career kept him busy, it was always scheduled, the hours could be unpredictable, and often times he dealt with some really hard shit.

She got that.

She supported him.

Likewise, Jon understood that for Sansa it was much more about actions than words. He could say everything right, but that meant little to her if it weren’t followed up with actions. For her, it was the small gestures that made the biggest impact. She didn’t need showy flashy gestures, she just needed him to care – which was no problem, that he could do in spades.

That’s not to say they didn’t argue, they did, but each of them valued communication and space, so they could work through it.

Sansa was just such a breath of fresh air for him.

By spring, Jon had moved back into his old apartment. It just felt like home, and if he and Sansa spent their time together anywhere, it was always there. It was home, and the start of them, where Sansa had gone through his mail to stalk him.

Not really, but he’d liked to tease her about that night, once she’d finally fessed up to going through his mail.

Her family had been warm and welcoming fairly quickly, Arya had flipped when she’d found out he was _The Jon Snow_ and had told the entire lot of Starks about that night. Like any mom, Catelyn had talked about destiny. Ned seemed a bit more skeptical but he warmed up – Jon could tell that although he loved all of his kids, he and Sansa had a special relationship – he worried about her and wanted her happy.

“She’s a good person,” Ned had once told him, and Jon knew the weight behind those words. Sansa was the best of them, all of them – better than most people – she was just kind and good. Jon had promised Ned he’d take care of her, and he’d keep that promise until his last day on this earth.

He’d gotten on with her older brother, Robb, almost immediately, becoming good friends with him very quickly, and they often got together for a beer or to watch the games. Which was nice since the sisters-in-law were so close, and the four of them got together often.

Jon’s mom loved Sansa, right from the get-go, immediately she’d held Jon accountable to not let Sansa go.

_“Jonathon Snow, a woman like that come around once in a lifetime, and even then that might be too frequently,” his mother had told him after her first meeting with Sansa, wagging her finger in his face, “If you screw it up I may trade you in for her because she is wonderful.”_

Jon had laughed and told him, mom, to lay off, they’d only just begun dating, but he knew she was right. She was special, and he’d be a fucking idiot to let her go.

He’d been ready to propose after half a year of dating if he were being honest. They’d moved in together, they had their dogs, their friends, and both of them knew it was going to be a forever thing, but if Jon had one singular stubborn quality, it was his self-control.

He knew he needed to propose at Christmas.

It was perfect for them, December was easily ‘their month’, and proposing to Sansa on Christmas one year later just felt right.

She wasn’t pushy, the idea of marriage and kids had come up a few times, but only in conversation that they knew they’d both get there, but Sansa was in no rush – she would never be the type of woman to push for a ring, and hint at a timeline, it just wasn’t her.

Which made hiding it from her easier, thank god.

Jon had gone… big… with his proposal, but go big or go home.

For months, every Sunday when they would drive to her parent's place, or drive to their favorite spot to hike with the dogs, they would drive by this beautiful little house at the end of its laneway. The house was picture perfect, almost unbelievably so, a white board and batten two-story home, with a wrap-around porch, beautiful bay windows, and white picket fence.

From their hiking spot with the dogs, Sansa would often stop and look at the property of the house, which you could see clearly from the trail. She would talk about how perfect it would be for kids, and how lucky their owners were that they were so close to the hiking trails.

So, when Jon had gotten wind from Catelyn – who was of course involved in all the ‘town news’ before it was technically news – that the current owners were getting ready to sell. Jon had put his plan in motion.

In late October, he’d gone to the owners directly and offered them more than asking for the house. They’d been hesitant at first, wondering if they’d get more on the market, but after they’d heard Jon and Sansa’s story, the wife had tearfully forced her husband to accept. Though their story was equally as sweet, an older couple, who had raised their children and now grandchildren in the home.

Jon had no regrets about keeping Sansa in the dark, sure he had to cover his ass with a few little white lies here and there, but it would be so worth it in the end and of course, everyone but Sansa had been involved.

The house needed updating, but the bones were good, and Sansa had always said that she wanted a house that cosmetically needed work, she had such an eye for design and décor, that it was like the gift that kept on giving for her.

And the perfect place to propose.

Which is how, on the last Sunday before Christmas, Jon found himself on the most important drive of his life. Thinking they were heading to Winterfell for their weekly family dinner, Sansa had no idea but was in for the surprise of her life.

At their new little home, waited all their friends and family. Catelyn had ordered a bunch of food to be delivered to the house shortly before Sansa’s arrival, and Robb had arranged for Ubers to pick everyone up from Winterfell and dropped off at their new house, so Sansa didn’t see the cars.

For the first time since he’d come up with his little plan, he was nervous. His palms were sweaty.

Sansa must have sensed his mood since she shifted in the seat beside him and looked at him questioningly.

“Are you okay?” she asked, her eyes narrowed, holy fuck she was stunning. Dressed in jeans and a soft off the shoulder sweater, Jon was stunned with how she seemed to get more and more beautiful each day.

Luckily for him, she asked him just as he began to pull onto the laneway for their new home.

Confused Sansa looked out the windshield, and back to Jon, and then back.

“Where are you going?” she asked, Jon knew she was uncomfortable with just pulling onto someone's laneway without warning – also, she didn't love getting surprised.

His little Type A control freak.

“You’ll see,” he said with a shrug, looking at her and seeing her distraught face he chuckled and stopped the car just before the house. He reached over and squeezed her thigh. “ready?”

“Ready? No? For what? What am I ready for?”

He chuckled and said nothing more, he got out of the car and Sansa followed hastily.

“Jon Snow!” she hissed quietly like they were disturbing people. “What are we doing!”

She gently tugged on his arm and stopped him from walking any further.

“Jon, what are we doing. No one's home,” she gestured to the empty driveway, outside of Jon’s Range Rover.

“Well that’s not exactly true,” he shrugged, knowing he was dragging out her torture but enjoying it just a little.

“What are you talking about?” Sansa asked exasperated, clearly frustrated.

Jon laughed softly and tugged her into him for a quick kiss.

“Welcome home, Baby,” he whispered against her lips.

Sansa stepped back from him, her brows were furrowed and he could have sworn he heard the gears working in that smart brain of hers. Understanding and skepticism washed over her face in an instant, which is when he produced the key from the pocket of his wool jacket. Holding it up between them.

Her eyes flew to the key and the back to Jon’s, shock remained permanently painted on her face.

“You bought us this house.” She asked evenly, Jon worried maybe he’d misjudged the situation given how unenthusiastic she seemed with it all.

“Well, technically _we_ bought us a house…” he said, trying to figure out why she didn’t seem happy when suddenly her face broke out into the biggest smile and she threw herself at him.

“You bought us a house,” she cried as she jumped into his arms, he caught her instantly and spun her around. Setting her gently on the ground.

“ _This house_ , Jon. This is my dream home!” she said, slightly whacking him on his shoulder, happy tears flowing freely down her face.

 _If only she knew what was coming,_ Jon thought smugly to himself.

“I know it is,” Jon said.

When Sansa walked closer to the porch she loved so much, Jon knew this was the moment, he quickly fished the ring box from his pocket and fell to one knee.

Jon knew, without seeing her face, that she was smiling. Looking up at the house she loved from a distance for so long, knowing this was the right decision. This was where he and Sansa were going to build their life together, with kids and dogs. It’ll be loud, and perfectly imperfect, and everything he wanted.

“Jon, this is incredible, how did you do thi-” Sansa turned to him and stopped mid-sentence, her hands flying to her mouth. “Oh my god, Jon.”

“Sansa, I knew from the minute I saw you, that you were going to completely change my life-” Jon started.

“Yes.”

Jon laughed and shook his head, “I haven’t asked you anything yet.”

“I don’t care. Yes, yes, one thousand times yes,” Sansa cried, throwing herself into his arms and toppingly them both into the fresh snowfall.

They laughed as Jon lifted his head to kiss Sansa and lifted them back up to a kneeling position.

“Sansa, will you-” he tried again.

“Yes!” she cried before her eyes went wide, she laughed. “Sorry, sorry go ahead.”

“Sansa,” he started but then laughed, this woman was too much, “Sansa, will you marry me?”

He opened the box to reveal the beautiful pear-shaped diamond ring on a rose gold band, Sansa gasped and looked from Jon to the ring and back.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!”

Jon smiled and took the ring from the box, letting the teal box fall into the snow, he slipped the ring onto her finger just as the cheers erupted from the front porch.

So caught up in the moment, Jon had all but forgotten about the house full of people. His mom, Cat, and Margaery all blubbering messes, Tormund and Robb hooting and hollering their congratulations.

“Oh my god, Jon!” Sansa exclaimed, standing and smiling at their family as they all came rushing towards them.

“You did all of this, for me?” Sansa asked, turning around to face Jon.

“I’d do anything for you,” Jon said honestly.

“You really are the perfect man,” Sansa said as she kissed him one last time before they were engulfed by their friends and family.

\---

December 2022 

Perfect big white snowflakes fell softly outside.

Sansa stood in front of her farmhouse since, sipping her cup of peppermint tea from her Christmas mug, as she watched the dog's rough house in the backyard – both Ghost and Lady loving the snow.

The perfect Christmas morning.

It was December 25th and unfortunately, Jon had worked until late last night, he got home around midnight, and Sansa, who had been just exhausted lately, had already been fast asleep. Jon had been working so hard the last 8 weeks, he was at the pinnacle point of his research and had spent 4 weeks in Essos at a pediatric center.

Sansa had missed him of course, and sometimes got lonely during his long days, but was so freaking proud of him and the work he was doing. He cared so passionately for his patients, and he felt so heavily.

Sansa had silently slid out of bed at 7 am, trying not to wake Jon, and let him sleep until he woke up with his alarm set for 830.

Jon never slept past 830, especially on Christmas.

They didn’t have to be at Winterfell for Christmas Dinner until 3 and Jon’s mom was coming by at 230 to go together. Sansa was excited to have 3 days with Jon, who had a few days off from the hospital and no urgent cases.

She turned, wearing her Christmas onesie and ugg slippers, and looked at the home they’d built together nearly a year ago.

When Jon had surprised her with her dream house, she couldn’t have been more excited – that is until he’d proposed to her. He’d pulled out all the stops, and it had been one of the best days of her life.

They’d instantly began renovating, and officially moved in on February 1st. Not much was needed, mostly just cosmetic upgrades, which Sansa had thrown herself into headfirst… well, the house and the wedding.

Neither had wanted a long engagement and even though they both loved December, they knew they didn’t want a winter wedding.

They were married on the May long weekend, in her parent's backyard, surrounded by 100 of the closest family and friends. It had been the perfect day.

Perfect weather.

Perfect company.

Perfect Jon.

Sometimes Sansa still wakes up and reaches for his side of the bed, scared that it wasn’t real, she still couldn’t believe it some days. Hell, sometimes when people ask about their story, they aren’t believed. Because it does sound so unbelievable.

But it was real.

It’s their story.

It’s perfect.

Sansa reached down and feels the tiniest swell of her belly and smiles.

Somedays her bump is nonexistent, and some days it is just ever so slightly there… days like today. Which was fitting since today, she was telling Jon.

Of course, she’d wanted to tell Jon immediately when she found out 6 weeks ago, but waiting until Christmas felt so fitting for them. December was their month, it's when all the important things happened. More than that, it gave Sansa poetic justice for Jon’s massive surprise last year.

So at 11 weeks pregnant, she had tried so hard to keep it a secret from Jon. Luckily for her, she had no morning sickness, and so far no food aversions, so keeping it a secret was easier than she’d expected. She was worried Jon would notice the changes in her body, which is why his trip had come at such a perfect time.

She couldn’t wait for Jon’s reaction, they both wanted kids and had stopped “not trying” as soon as they’d been married, both decided they would let fate runs its course for now, and start really trying next year if nothing happened.

Lucky for them, much like every other moment of their relationship, fate was on their side.

Just as she finished drying the dog's paws in the mudroom, Sansa heard the familiar chine of Jon’s alarm upstairs.

Excitement took over.

8:30 on Christmas morning was the deadline she gave for keeping her secret, and she couldn’t wait another minute. Nearly bouncing with anticipation, she bounded upstairs, hoping to catch Jon in bed.

When she got to their bedroom door, she stopped. Jon was stretched out on the bed, rubbing his eyes, but before he had the chance to sit up, Sansa shot over to the bed and nearly jumped on top of him, straddling his hips.

“oof,” Jon laughed, his hands instantly going to her thighs. “Merry Christmas, Baby,”

Of course, he’d think her excitement was purely Christmas related – boy was he wrong.

She leaned down and kissed him, he immediately tried to deepen the kiss, always a fan of morning sex, but Sansa pushed herself up from him.

Jon growled trying to chase her lips, Sansa laughed as he scowled.

“No Christmas Sex?” Jon asked innocently, his pout nearly making her cave.

“oh, we’re having Christmas sex,” she smiled sweetly and felt him harden even more beneath her, “but first, I have something for you!”

Jon’s brow furrowed, knowing they usually do gifts together by the tree.

Sansa leaned over to her bedside table, stretching to reach inside her top drawer, Jon’s hand gently rubbing her thighs.

“Can’t this wait, I have something for you too, but it's under the tree,” he asked and she sat back on top of him.

“Oh, this isn’t from me,” Sansa replied cheekily, trying to keep her excitement contained and Jon confused.

“What?” he asked, adjusting a second pillow under his head so his neck was slightly angled.

“Just open it,” Sansa laughed, handing him the perfectly wrapped little package, keeping her eyes glued to it as he slowly unwrapped it.

Inside the neat little box was a tiny pair of Timberland booties. Sansa had to special order them in a size she thought might fit the baby next winter, in the exact match to match Jon's boots.

Sansa looked at Jon, whose eyes were glued to the little shoes that he slowly lifted from the box. Understanding flashed in his eyes and he smiled.

“Sansa, are you?” he asked, tearing his eyes from the shoes to her, and her smile told him everything he needed to know because he asked nothing further.

“11 weeks,” she confirmed and his hands immediately went to her tiny little bump. Amazement washed over Jon’s feature and his hands rounded over the bump, noticing it for the first time.

“How?” he asked in wonder.

“Well, when a man and a woman,” Sansa started and Jon pinched her side, tickling her. She knew what he meant, how had she kept it a secret, how hadn’t he known. “I haven’t been sick, and other than cutting back on coffee nothings really changed, and then you had your 4-week trip.”

“Your pregnant,” he repeated looking back at her belly.

“We’re having a baby,” Sansa said, the pregnancy hormones taking over as tears fell freely down her face – she wasn’t a crier, outside of the engagement and the wedding, but today felt just as monumental. “Are you happy?”

“Fuck, Sans. I’m more than happy,” he sat up abruptly, his hand coming behind her head to pull her toward him for a searing kiss. “Fuck, you’re gonna be a mom, baby.”

Sansa smiled against his lips and kissed him again, letting him deepen the kiss this time. The emotion between the palpable, and if she were being honest, the only thing pregnancy had really changed for her was her sex drive – which was through the roof, and it hadn’t helped that he’d been gone for weeks.

Jon flipped then, more gently than he normally would, but still taking full control, like he normally did. Jon was sweet and compassionate and caring, but in bed, he could be a bit of an animal and she freaking loved it.

Jon kissed her again and his hands worked the buttons of her onesie, luckily they were snaps, otherwise, Sansa was certain Jon would have probably torn them, especially when he realized that apart from the small red thong, she was completely nude underneath.

Jon growled as if seeing all those small changes in her body for the first time. Her breast slightly larger, her nipples more responsive to the cold air, her small bump.

“Well, I’m a fucking idiot if I didn’t notice,” Jon said, licking his lips before taking Sansa’s nipple into his mouth and sucking.

Sansa gasped, holy shit things were more sensitive, Jon was a doctor, so of course, he knew the changes her body was going through, and she felt his smirk against her nipple. He leaned back, a smug look on his face.

“Oh fuck yeah, I’m gonna have fun with you,” he groaned.

“Don’t tease,” Sansa pleaded, wiggling beneath him.

He began kissing her neck, working his way down her body. Taking her other nipple in his mouth, biting down lightly, and then blowing lightly. Sansa moaned at the sensation, everything heightened. He kissed her ribs, his scruff tickling her lightly before he got to her belly.

He placed feather-light kisses on her tiny bump, really it was barely there, and it wasn’t a surprise he’d missed it before.

“Hi, baby.” He said to the bump and Sansa nearly cried again, “I’m your Daddy.”

“Jon,” Sansa whispered, in complete awe of him, he looked up at her and winked. He placed one last kiss on her tummy before going lower and taking his clit into her mouth.

Sansa’s back arched nearly completely off the bed and she groaned. Holy moly, the sensations, she was so sensitive it felt like she’d already come twice, but she hadn’t even once. Every motion, every swipe of his finger through her folds, felt spectacular and yet so much.

“Fuck, Sansa,” Jon growled into her pussy and pushed a finger inside of her,” holy fuck, you're wet, and tight, and fuck you taste good.”

He added another finger and finger fucked her while he ate her like a man starved, and it took no time for Sansa to come. Crying out Jon’s name as she did.

She may be pregnant, but that didn’t mean Jon was finished, letting her come down only slightly before he fucked her with his tongue, rubbing quick circles over her clit with his thumb.

“That’s it baby, one more time, come on my tongue,” he groaned as he fucked her harder, and Sansa came so hard she almost saw stars, if this is what pregnant sex was, Jon would have to take a work sabbatical because this was fucking amazing.

Sansa tugged on Jon’s hair and he crawled back up her body, placing a kiss on her tummy on his way up, he kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and making her taste herself – which she loved. It was so crass and kinky and dirty, and it was hot.

“Fuck me, Jon,” Sansa pleaded, kissing him again.

He kissed that sensitive spot behind her ear and whispered, “you know I don’t take orders, baby,”

Sansa shivered, the control Jon took in bed had her panting. He flipped her, and gently guided her to her hands and knees, even though he was still taking control, she could tell the extra care he was taking and it made her heart swell.

He gently pushed between Sansa’s shoulder, pushing her chest into the bed with her ass in the air.

She was totally exposed to him, and she loved it.

“Ready, baby?” he asked, Sansa, felt his sliding his cock through her folds. She nodded and he thrust in, balls deep inside her in one thrust.

They’d had sex hundreds of times, but in this position, Jon still felt huge and took some getting used to, Jon was… gifted. Fuck, the man was huge. Long, thick, and rock hard. He waited a few moments before slowly thrusting in and out.

Sansa moaned, holy he felt good, it felt like every single nerve ending was exposed and on fire.

“God fucking damn it, Sansa. You cunt feels so fucking tight,” he growled as he began to fuck into her faster, pounding into her, his hands on her hips, his fingers sure to leave the bruises she loves so much.

Sansa felt her orgasm building, as she tightened purposefully around Jon’s cock, something that drove him absolutely wild.

“Sansa,” he groaned as she let her muscles relax again, as he fucker her harder and faster. Hitting that spot inside her every time because he was fucking her so deep, when she felt his wet thumb slowly press on her asshole, she shattered instantly. Tightening around him as his thumb circled but didn’t enter her, slamming into her a few more times before finally finishing inside her.

They both collapsed onto the bed, Jon pulling her into his side and off her stomach, he tipped her chin up so she was looking at him.

“Was that okay? With the baby? It wasn’t too much?” he asked, as a doctor he knew there wasn’t any harm in sex, but it was sweet that he’d asked.

“Oh god, Jon. My sex drive is through the roof, I may lock us in this room all weekend so you do that over and over again,” Sansa laughed, and she felt the rumble in Jon’s chest.

“Don’t tempt me, wife. I might just do that.” Jon said seriously.

“I wish, but that’s not possible,” Sansa sighed.

“Why not?”

“Honestly? Because your baby is ravenous and I’m already starving!” Sansa cried just as her tummy grumbled, it was true her appetite had increased tenfold.

Jon laughed, a hearty belly laugh that said just how happy he was, his hand rubbing her bump.

“Of course, he eats like Daddy,” Jon joked.

“Or she,” Sansa corrected.

“Or she, god’s I hope we have a girl,” Jon said quietly. Sansa looked up at him.

“Really?” she asked, she’d expected him to want a boy first.

“Of course, a little girl just like her mommy? I couldn’t think of anything more perfect,” Jon answered honestly, and those damn pregnant hormones had Sansa crying again.

How in the world did she get so lucky?

\---

December 2023

Sansa woke to an empty bed, rolling over she looked at the clock on Jon’s nightstand.

12:32 am

Sansa smiled softly, it was Christmas morning, her favorite day of the year. Wondering where Jon was, she quietly got out of bed and grabbed Jon’s flannel shirt from the chair, slipping it on.

It didn't take long to find Jon, when she stepped out of the master bedroom, she immediately recognized the soft glow from the nursery.

She walked down the hall and peered into the baby's room, Jon standing by the crib talking softly.

As if he could sense her, which after 3 years together, she knew he did, he turned to her and smiled.

Wearing only his flannel pajama pants, Sansa admired her handsome husband.

She was a lucky, lucky woman.

Sansa quietly walked up beside Jon, who leaned down to kiss her before they both turned.

“She’s perfect,” Sansa whispered, admiring their beautiful 6-month-old baby girl.

Harper Rose Snow

Dark curly hair like Jon, but she had the bluest eyes like Sansa.

Jon looked down at Sansa again, placing a lingering kiss on the top of her head.

“You’re perfect,” he said, as he so often did.

“Merry Christmas, Jon,” she said softly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Merry Christmas, my love.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andddd that's it! 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed the wrap up to my little Christmas story! Please let me know what your thoughts were in the comments, I'd love to hear what you thought of the ending! 
> 
> So Happy Holidays to all of you! Stay safe and stay healthy, wherever you are!

**Author's Note:**

> Up next:  
> December 2019, we meet Jon!


End file.
